Como a fome pode se transformar num namorado
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Marlene acorda com fome no meio da madrugada, mas na cozinha ela encontra uma surpresa mais do que agradável. - MS


N/A: Essa fic foi escrita inspirada em minhas inesperadas fomes noturnas. Não é a primeira que escrevo, mas é a primeira que publico. Espero que gostem!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eu acordei durante a madrugada com muita fome. Sério, eu odeio estar com fome. Dói o estômago e eu começo a ficar com tontura. Horrível. Eu decidi que não poderia esperar até o café da manhã e fui para a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

Desci bem devagar as escadas do dormitório feminino e passei pelo buraco do retrato, ganhando os corredores frios do castelo. Fui me escondendo com cautela pelo caminho, para o caso de algum professor ou o zelador estar vigiando o castelo a procura de adolescentes cheios de hormônios indo a encontros românticos ao luar ou a encontros picantes no sétimo andar.

Felizmente não encontrei ninguém. Ainda bem, porque eu já estava encrencada com o zelador. Há algumas semanas eu estava voltando de um encontro com um corvinal no sétimo andar (é preciso que se diga: eu estava com muito calor depois daquele encontro) e encontrei com Filch. Ele me deu uma bronca como de costume e disse que se ele me encontrasse mais uma vez em uma das minhas saídas furtivas de noite (eu sou conhecida por elas na escola) eu levaria uma detenção que duraria um ano.

Quando cheguei nas cozinhas encontrei os elfos domésticos loucos pelo trabalho, correndo de um lado para outro.

-Oi, será que vocês poderiam me dar alguma coisa para comer? Eu estou louca de fome! – eu disse a eles, gentilmente. Ao contrário da minha família nojenta de sangues-puros, eu respeito os elfos domésticos e não gosto de cortar suas cabeças para pendurar em paredes.

Um elfo que estava próximo de mim sorriu com dentes feios e amarelados e me disse:

-Sim, senhorita. Sente-se ali junto com o senhor Black que também veio comer e eu já levo comida para senhorita.

Olhei para onde o elfo apontava e constatei que ele falava de Sirius. Ele estava de costas para a porta, comendo um sanduíche particularmente grande (como ele consegue manter aquele belo físico de deus grego?), de modo que ele não me viu entrar. Cheguei atrás dele e coloquei as mãos em cima dos seus olhos:

-Adivinha quem é?

-Com esse perfume delicioso só poderia ser a minha Lene.

Ele se virou para olhar pra mim, sorrindo. Meu Deus! Como um cara pode ser tão lindo! Que sorriso hipnótico ele tem!

-Como assim a sua Lene? Eu não sou de ninguém! – eu disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Você é minha desde que nos conhecemos quando bebês. Caso não tenha percebido, eu e você temos uma química sexual maravilhosa, querida. – ele estava sentado de frente pra mim e eu em pé em frente dele, por isso ficou bem fácil pra ele me segurar pela cintura.

-Humpf! Eu e você nunca tivemos nem vamos ter nada que se aproxima da palavra "sexo", Sirius. – eu desdenhei, com as mãos afagando seus cabelos lisos.

-Não mesmo? Quer dizer que aquela vez que você fugiu do seu quarto na mansão dos meus pais pra ir ao meu quando nós tínhamos 13 anos não foi nada? Na verdade, eu achei bem satisfatório.

-Sirius! Você disse que não ia contar pra ninguém! - eu disse, em voz baixa, olhando a minha volta para me certificar de que nenhum elfo doméstico tivesse ouvido. Mas depois eu lembrei que, mesmo que eles tivessem ouvido, iriam fingir que não sabiam de nada, afinal é o trabalho deles.

Sirius sorriu de novo daquele jeito maravilhoso e me convidou a sentar ao seu lado. Nessa hora um elfo particularmente pequeno veio trazer meu lanche em uma bandeja de prata.

-Mas então, o que faz aqui tão tarde, Sirius? – eu perguntei, começando a comer meu sanduíche de atum.

-Eu é que pergunto, Lene. Uma moça tão bonita e indefesa não deveria andar por um castelo tão perigoso durante a noite, ainda mais sozinha.

Eu ri, meneando minha cabeça.

-Não sou tão indefesa assim, sei me cuidar muito bem. Agora, falando sério, por que não conseguia dormir? Pensando na próxima mentira com que vai conquistar uma garota?

-Eu não preciso de mentiras, as garotas vêm até mim. Mas, na verdade, eu não consegui dormir porque ando muito preocupado com o Prongs.

-Por quê? Ele está doente?

Ele deu um sorrisinho meio sem-graça e começou a me responder num tom meio penalizado. Fiquei com pena dele, realmente.

-Ele não pára de pensar na Lily! Está sempre dizendo algo sobre ela e...agora está começando a ficar meio reservado. Não parece mais o velho Prongs de sempre, com toda aquela alegria.

-Eu já tentei dizer à Lily que o James gosta realmente dela, mas não adianta. Lily Evans chega a ser mais cabeça-dura do que eu!

Dessa vez, quem gargalhou foi Sirius. Ai, ai! Ele gargalhou de um modo meio canino, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente charmoso.

-E olha que isso já é muita coisa, Lene.

Ficamos por algum tempo em silêncio, comendo nossos sanduíches, até que Sirius fez cara de quem teve uma grande idéia. Depois ele sorriu, maroto, e me olhou como se eu tivesse concordado com seu plano (apesar dele não tê-lo exposto ainda). Quando Sirius faz essa cara, não vem coisa boa pela frente, disso você pode ter certeza.

-Lene! Acabei de ter uma idéia brilhante!

-Eu percebi, Black. – eu falei, de um jeito meio frio e o chamando pelo sobrenome propositalmente, para que ele ficasse irritado.

-Não gosto disso, Marlene.

-OK. Pode falar então seu plano brilhante, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com sua execução. – eu acrescentei rapidamente, com medo que ele tivesse entendido mal.

-Ah, Lene! Você sempre estraga o melhor da noite! – Sirius disse, fingindo-se indignado.

-Não estrago, não, Black. Eu [i]faço[/i] o melhor da noite. – eu acrescentei, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Disso eu sei muito bem, mas voltando ao meu plano infalível: nós dois [i]precisamos[/i] juntar Lily e James. – ele disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Às vezes eu me surpreendo em como Sirius consegue achar que idéias mirabolantes que saem da sua grande cabeça oca são de conhecimento geral. Porque, naquele momento, ele me olhou como se nós dois unirmos forças como Santos Casamenteiros fosse o nosso destino desde que nós nascemos.

-Está tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas eu posso ver uma pequena falha no seu plano: a Lily simplesmente [i]odeia[/i] o James ou, pelo menos, odeia a idéia de ter algo mais do que uma discussão pública com ele.

-Você não está sendo realista, Lene. Nós e toda Hogwarts sabemos que todas aquelas discussões acompanhadas de gritos e provavelmente de uma detenção são apenas um jeito dos dois extravasarem a vontade de se agarrarem. – Sirius disse e, vendo minha expressão confusa, acrescentou – Como Lily e James têm paixão demais transbordando, os dois precisam de um jeito para extravasá-la e arrumaram como solução suas discussões. Se bem que eu acho que seria bem mais produtivo se os dois extravasassem sua paixão na cama. – ele acrescentou, pensativo, com as mãos no queixo.

-É, seria mesmo, se todas as discussões dos dois acabassem na cama a Lily já teria uns oito filhos. – depois com uma expressão do tipo "eu-não-acredito-que-estou-concordando-com-isso", eu acrescentei - Tudo bem, me convenceu, eu participo desse seu plano maluco. Agora, me diz como nós vamos fazer a Lily perceber que ela ama o James?

-Bom, eu acho que primeiramente nós deveríamos fazer encontros casuais entre eles...

-Sirius, sabemos que isso só irá resultar em gritos. E em mais uma detenção para James. O coitado está atolado de detenções. - eu tripudiei.

-E em que você está pensando, ó Grande Mestra das Idéias Brilhantes?

-Bem, na verdade, a minha idéia seria deixá-los conviver como amigos, num lugar onde eles não poderiam escapar. Ou obrigá-los a contar seus segredos na nossa frente.

-A idéia é boa, Lene, mas eu vejo um grande furo nela: James não se importaria de dizer mais uma vez que ama a Lily, mas ela não iria acreditar e ela [i]nunca[/i] iria dar o braço a torcer que gosta dele, ainda mais na nossa frente.

-Você não me ouviu bem, Six. Eu disse [i]obrigá-los[/i] a contar seus segredos.

-E como nós faríamos isso?

-Num simples jogo de verdade ou desafio. Sua prima Narcisa me ensinou um feitiço bem útil há alguns anos, quando brincávamos disso, que faz a pessoa ser delatada quando ela mente.

Nessa hora, Sirius fez uma cara de horrorizado tão teatral que eu tive que reprimir uma risada.

-Que horror! Desde quando você começou a andar com as minhas primas?

-Na verdade, foi em uma daquelas vezes em que eu, você e a Andrômeda éramos obrigados a nos comportar como bons sangues-puros e fingirmos que éramos anti-trouxas e sangues-ruins. – eu expliquei, com uma expressão enojada na face.

-Ah, como eu odiava aquelas reuniõezinhas familiares idiotas! – por um momento ele fez uma expressão de quem relembrava bons momentos de sua vida e eu ri. – Bom, mas agora temos que nos concentrar no nosso presente, que eu garanto que é bem melhor que o nosso passado.

-Então, eu acho que nós deveríamos propor esse jogo em um dia em que a Lily esteja bem suscetível, assim nós temos 90% de chances dela aceitar.

Sirius deu uma risada cavernosa e me olhou como se eu fosse uma anormal com uma fantasia de Halloween em pleno Natal, acompanhada de uma abóbora pendurada no pescoço. E, quando começou a falar, foi num tom de quem explicava algo muito complexo a uma criança de 4 anos.

-Lene, a Evans [i]nunca[/i] está suscetível a nada. Ela parece um campo minado prestes a explodir, qualquer movimento em falso perto dela pode fazer a terra toda ir pelos ares.

-Puxa, a Lily realmente não tem boa fama por aí. – eu comentei, surpresa. Eu sabia que algumas pessoas tinham medo da Lily, porque desde que ela virou monitora fica distribuindo detenções para os desavisados que a irritam, mas não achava que a fama de irritadinha dela fosse tão séria - Mas eu sei um momento em que nós podemos conseguir tudo o que queremos dela. Quando a Lily acorda de bom-humor e ela não encontra o James até a primeira aula, ela consegue se comportar sem explodir nenhuma vez no café da manhã.

-Então que tal você tentar falar com ela amanhã cedo? Aí, podemos levá-la até a Torre Norte na noite de sábado, daqui a dois dias, e eu levo o James, sem nenhum dos dois saber de nada, claro.

-Perfeito, Six! Quando os dois estiverem lá, trancados na Torre não vão ter escapatória e então nós poderemos obrigá-los a jogar tranquilamente, fazendo os dois revelarem seus mais profundos e obscuros segredos.

-Eu concordo plenamente com a idéia, mas...logo vai ser o café da manhã no Salão Principal e não vai pegar muito bem se nós dois aparecermos de pijama quando todos já estiverem acordados no Salão Comunal. – Sirius disse, consultando seu relógio de pulso.

Eu peguei na mão dele (e que mão macia e quentinha!) e fomos correndo e rindo baixinho até o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Posso saber onde vocês dois estavam? – ela perguntou, sonolenta, mas com um tom severo na voz que se assemelhava ao da Profª McGonagall quando eu e os Marotos conversávamos na aula dela.

-Ahn...estávamos na cozinha. Eu estava morrendo de fome e fui até a cozinha, então encontrei o Sirius lá, comendo também. – eu disse, com um sorriso inocente e despreocupado.

-Humpf! Entrem logo, já está amanhecendo! – disse ela, abrindo a passagem para nós.

Eu e Sirius passamos pelo buraco do retrato, rindo. Porém, se eu esperava entrar no Salão Comunal e passar despercebida, eu tive uma enorme decepção.

-Marlene McKinnon! Onde você esteve desde as quatro horas da madrugada? Eu ouvi você saindo e vim ver onde você estava e você tinha sumido! – então, Lily percebeu que eu não estava sozinha e se virou para o Sirius – E você, Black! Quem pensa que é para sair andando pelo castelo a essa hora e ainda por cima levando a minha amiga junto, seu irresponsável! Respondam, onde vocês foram ou levam uma detenção!

A fúria de Lily Evans não deveria ser testada nas primeiras horas da manhã ou toda a Hogwarts sofreria com isso pelo resto do dia. Por isso, eu ia abrir a minha boca para responder calmamente, mas Sirius foi mais rápido que eu e apresentou nossas desculpas para Lily.

-Lily, querida, nos desculpe, por favor. – ele falou em um tom de voz solene e fez uma reverência exagerada - Mas eu posso jurar que não levei a Lene por um mau caminho. Eu saí para comer na cozinha e aparentemente essa era a idéia da sua amiga também e acabamos nos encontrando lá e conversando até agora. Explicado?

-Isso é verdade, Lene? – ela indagou, as mãos na cintura e o pé direito batendo perigosa e insistentemente no chão.

-É, sim. Me desculpe, Lily, mas eu estava morrendo de fome.

-Ah, tudo bem, vai. Vamos nos trocar e descer para o café. – ela disse, já subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Eu já ia acompanhá-la quando senti uma mão segurando meu pulso.

-Não vai nem se despedir de mim? – Sirius disse com sua melhor cara de cachorro sem-dono que caiu da vassoura da mudança.

-Oras, Sirius, vamos nos ver daqui alguns minutos no Salão Principal e...

Minha fala foi interrompida, pois Sirius tinha colado a minha boca na dele e estava tentando aprofundar o beijo. Eu, como não sou boba nem nada, cedi, claro. Depois do que me pareceram horas, ele me largou e sorriu, satisfeito.

-A gente se vê, Lene.

Eu subi as escadas embasbacada e encontrei a Lily me esperando na porta do quarto, sorrindo.

-Você gosta realmente dele, não é?

-Ah, Lily, você sabe que eu não posso!

-Nem sempre querer é poder, Lene. E eu tenho certeza de que você quer. Não que eu realmente aprove um namoro com um Maroto, sabe, mas se você gosta dele...

-Eu não gosto dele, Lily! Foi apenas uma aventura que...

-O QUÊ? Então você já teve algo com o Black e nunca me contou? – ela se surpreendeu.

-Ah, faz muito tempo isso, eu nem comentei com ninguém essa história. Nem foi em Hogwarts, foi nas férias, no quarto dele e tudo mais...

-O QUÊ? Lene, você tr...

-Cala a boca, Lily, ninguém pode saber disso!

-Puxa, esse foi um choque e tanto pra mim. Bem, eu vou tomar banho e depois conversamos.

Lily entrou no banheiro, não sem antes me lançar um olhar estranho e menear a cabeça em sinal de descrença.

A Lily me deu uma coisa em que pensar enquanto esperava ela terminar de tomar banho. Será que eu gosto realmente do Sirius? Sabe, eu sempre achei que eu só sentisse por ele uma atração física, como toda garota sã em Hogwarts (leia-se: toda garota, menos a Lily, porque ela não é sã), mas daí a gostar dele eu mesma duvido disso.

Depois, no café, eu me sentei ao lado da Lily que, por sinal, estava de ótimo humor e tentei puxar conversa.

-Então, Lily...tem planos pra sábado a noite?

-Não, porque?

-Hum, eu estava pensando em a gente dar uma volta na Torre Norte para...sei lá, brincar de verdade ou desafio. – eu falei, tentando fazer parecer que esse convite era tão normal quando convidá-la para ir a biblioteca.

Lily parou no meio do ato de colocar uma torrada na boca e disse, horrorizada:

-Você está louca, Marlene! Isso seria burlar umas vinte regras do regulamento de uma vez só! Nem pensar, a gente poderia ser pega e levar uma detenção ou ser expulsa...fico até arrepiada de pensar nisso.

-Tudo bem, foi só uma idéia. Ahn, terminei meu café, Lily. Você se importa se eu for já para a sala de aula?

Ela riu e me olhou, travessa.

-Oras, Lene, todo mundo sabe que você odeia chegar cedo nas aulas. Porque não diz logo que vai se encontrar com outro de seus namorados?

Eu ignorei a ruivinha e saí. Quando passei perto do lugar onde Sirius estava sentado, eu me abaixei e disse no seu ouvido:

-Vem comigo, preciso falar com você.

Ele me segurou pela mão e saímos juntos do Salão Principal. Quando passamos, muitas cabeças se viraram na nossa direção e começaram a cochichar a respeito. Pude ouvir uma quintanista da Lufa-lufa sussurrar para sua colega:

-Será que eles estão juntos? – realmente os alunos de Hogwarts não sabem falar sobre a vida alheia com muito tato.

Eu dei uma risadinha e puxei Sirius mais forte pela mão, para podermos sair logo daquele lugar. Entramos na primeira sala vazia que encontramos.

-Puxa, Lene, se você queria me levar pra uma sala vazia poderia ter sido ontem a noite! Eu teria ido numa boa. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto (será que ele nunca tira esse sorriso delicioso do rosto?).

-Engraçadinho, não é nada disso. A Lily se recusa terminantemente a ir na Torre Norte, ela disse que estaríamos burlando não sei quantas regras e blá-blá-blá. Então, nós teremos que pensar em um outro modo.

Sirius ia dizer alguma coisa quando escutamos gritos do lado de fora. [i]Gritos da Lily[/i]. Eu abri a porta rapidamente e vimos uma cena horrível. Aparentemente, Snape estava tentando enfeitiçar minha amiga e gritava ofensas para ela.

-Snape, você não deveria andar por aí com esse seu nariz ridículo, impede a visão de algumas pessoas. – ela disse, respondendo a um xingamento particularmente ofensivo que ele gritara anteriormente.

-Sua sangue-ruim! _Sectumsempra_!

O feitiço ia atingir a Lily bem no rosto, mas James apareceu do nada e pulou na frente dela. Foi como se o tempo tivesse ficado mais devagar de repente e aquela cena tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta na minha frente. Eu gritando desesperada, a Lily parada lá com uma expressão apavorada no rosto, Sirius tentando correr para deter Snape e James pulando, como se estivesse apenas tentando pegar uma goles ou fugir de um balaço e Snape fugindo e rindo.

Quando James caiu no chão, ele tinha uma grande corte atravessando seu peito. Ele sangrava muito e parecia que ia morrer a qualquer instante. Sirius ajoelhou-se do seu lado e começou a murmurar contra-feitiços com a varinha apontando para James. Eu e Lily simplesmente fazíamos expressões chocadas pela coragem dele ao tentar salva-lá.

-Lene, chame a Madame Pomfrey, rápido! – Sirius gritou, desesperado.

Eu saí correndo, pouco me preocupando com uns dois primeiranistas que eu derrubei no caminho. Cheguei na Ala Hospitalar alguns minutos depois, exausta.

-Madame Pomfrey...corre...James...muito...ferido...

Ela parecia ter se esquecido do garoto com tentáculos no rosto de que ela tratava e saiu correndo comigo, com a agilidade de uma criança. Quando chegamos onde James foi atingido, ele já havia parado de sangrar, mas sua camisa aberta revelava que o corte ainda não estava fechado.

-Eu consegui limpar o corte e fazer parar de sangrar. – Sirius disse à Madame Pomfrey.

-Ótimo! Se você não tivesse feito isso as chances dele sobreviver seriam muito remotas.

Ficamos por um tempo observando Madame Pomfrey lançar uns feitiços sobre o corte que se fechou quase por completo.

-Ele vai precisar ficar uns dias na Ala Hospitalar, com curativos, mas logo fica bom, embora eu deva dizer que é bem possível que ele fique com uma cicatriz no peito.

Sirius e Madame Pomfrey carregaram James até a enfermaria, e eu ia atrás. Somente quando chegamos lá, foi que percebi que a Lily não estava mais junto com a gente. Pedi licença aos dois e saí para procurá-la.

O primeiro lugar que pensei em ir foi o Salão Comunal e, realmente ela estava lá, sentada em um canto reservado, com um olhar vidrado para a lareira.

-Lily? Você está bem? – eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado.

-Porque ele fez isso, Lene?

-Eu realmente não sei, ele era seu amigo, né?

Ela me olhou com uma expressão confusa.

-Estou falando do Potter e não do Snape. Ele sabia realmente que poderia morrer caso o feitiço o atingisse em um lugar perigoso? Não vejo porque ele arriscaria a própria vida por alguém.

-Lily, eu achei que fosse bem óbvio o porquê de o James se atirar na frente de um feitiço de Magia Negra por você, não é? Ele gosta de você, Lily, aprende isso! E ele arriscaria a vida por outras pessoas também, o James é um excelente amigo, ele confiaria a própria vida ao Sirius, ao Remo ou ao Peter. – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

-Será mesmo que eu estava errada esse tempo todo? O James realmente gosta de mim? – ela perguntou, olhando de um jeito envergonhado pra mim.

-Lily, se você não quer nada com ele, seja pelo menos amiga dele agora que o cara arriscou a própria vida por você! Sirius me disse ontem à noite que ele anda meio doente porque você não liga pra ele. Não seja cruel com o coitado, Lily.

Ela sorriu pra mim de um jeito meio enigmático e saiu pelo buraco do retrato sem dizer mais nada. Eu tive certeza de que ela ia visitar o James na Ala Hospitalar. Alguns minutos depois que Lily saiu, Sirius entrou parecendo muito cansado pelo buraco do retrato. Aparentemente, ele não me viu sentada no sofá diante da lareira e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Eu subi as escadas atrás dele e o encontrei deitado em sua cama, com o olhar perdido no dossel acima da cama. Eu ia dizer alguma coisa quando ele começou a falar sozinho. Eu me escondi embaixo da cama de James e fiquei ouvindo o que ele falava.

-Será que um dia ela vai gostar de mim? Lógico que não, seu idiota, ela é boa demais pra você. Como uma garota tão doce e bonita vai ligar pra alguém como eu? Ai, Lene, se um dia você pudesse ser minha, eu te faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ah, meu Deus! Sirius Black, o cara mais legal e lindo da escola está apaixonado por mim! Ele nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. "Sirius Black não ama!", ele sempre diz.

-MARLENE, EU TE AMO! – Sirius gritou, aparentemente tentando extravasar sua emoção.

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que deveria me mostrar, porque Sirius estava ajoelhado no chão, chorando, com a cabeça entre os braços.

Cheguei devagar por trás dele e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, o abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Eu também te amo, Sirius.

Ele levantou a sua cabeça assustado, percebi que seu rosto estava lavado de lágrimas e que algumas molharam também o colarinho da sua camisa branca.

-Ótimo! Além de tudo ainda tenho que ver alucinações!

Eu ri baixinho.

-Não sou uma alucinação, Sirius. Sou eu, a Marlene!

Ele fez um muxoxo de desdém. Sentou-se na cama mais próxima e começou a esfregar os olhos, como se esperasse que eu fosse sumir a cada vez que ele olhava para o local onde eu estava ajoelhada, sorrindo pra ele. Eu me levantei e fui devagar até a cama onde ele estava e me sentei ao seu lado. Passei um dos meus braços por trás de suas costas e falei:

-Quer que eu te prove que não sou uma alucinação? Vejamos...uma alucinação faz isso? – eu beijei seu pescoço de leve.

-Elas geralmente fazem isso. – ele me provocou. Percebi que ele sabia muito bem que era eu, mas estava querendo ver até que extremos eu chegava. Fingi que não havia percebido nada e comecei a participar do seu joguinho.

-Uma alucinação faz isso? – perguntei e, logo depois sentei no seu colo, cruzando minhas pernas por trás das costas dele.

-Elas fazem pior que isso. – Sirius disse, me olhando sugestivamente – Mas, devo dizer que a Marlene verdadeira faz melhor que as alucinações.

Eu dei uma risadinha e enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele. Primeiro dei um selinho nos seus lábios e Sirius me pediu para aprofundar o beijo, passando seus braços pelas minhas costas.

Foi, talvez, o melhor beijo da minha vida, a boca de Sirius tinha um gosto maravilhoso de canela. Claro que não era a primeira vez que eu o beijava, mas dessa vez foi diferente, eu o amava e ele correspondia esse sentimento. Senti um turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo. Senti-me preocupada com o que pensariam se entrassem naquele momento no quarto e vissem aquela cena; senti-me apaixonada por estar lá, beijando o homem que eu amo; senti-me com desejo de ficar beijando Sirius para o resto da minha vida...senti-me completa como nunca havia me sentido antes.

Depois de um tempo, ele interrompeu o beijo e me encarou com aqueles olhos azul-claros maravilhosos e me disse, sorrindo:

-Agora eu acredito que você não seja uma alucinação. – ele de repente, mudou sua expressão pra uma levemente preocupada – Você esteve aí o tempo todo, me ouvindo?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, meus braços ainda em volta do pescoço dele e os seus enlaçados nas minhas costas.

-Eu adorei sua declaração para as paredes. Espero que vocês se casem e sejam muito felizes juntos. – eu gracejei.

-Você não deveria escutar coisas escondida, isso é muito feio! – ele me repreendeu, com um sorriso – Não vai ensinar isso aos nossos filhos, vai?

-E quem disse que teremos filhos, Black?

-Se você não quiser o problema é seu...mas eu vou tentar até conseguir te engravidar.

Nós dois rimos. Eu o empurrei para que se deitasse e eu coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele, passando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos sedosos com carinho e ele enrolando mechas finas do meu cabelo em seus dedos. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Apoiei-me em um dos cotovelos, parando de acariciá-lo, ele também parou de mexer nos meus cabelos e me olhou vagamente curioso com o meu repentino movimento.

-Six, acabei de me lembrar! A Lily foi visitar o James na ala hospitalar. A essa hora os dois devem estar se matando!

-Ah! Estava tão bom aqui com você! Se eu conheço bem meu amigo Prongs, ele conseguiu fazer com que a Madame Pomfrey dê alta mais cedo pra ele e nesse momento ele deve estar em um armário de vassouras com a Lily.

-Duvido muito. A Lily foi agradecer a ele, mas ela não ia ser fácil desse jeito. Se bem a conheço, ela agradeceu em voz baixa para o James e saiu correndo.

-Eu aposto um galeão na minha teoria. – Sirius me disse.

-Tudo bem, eu aposto um galeão na minha.

Nós apertamos nossas mãos e descemos juntos, sorrindo e abraçados.

Ao chegarmos no Salão Comunal nos deparamos com uma cena que eu nunca pensei que fosse ver (embora, fosse meio óbvio que isso iria acontecer algum dia).

James estava absolutamente descabelado (mais do que o normal, se querem realmente saber) e sem camisa, deitado sobre a Lily, que o beijava vorazmente. Era tanta violência que por um momento pensei que os dois estivessem brigando, para depois constatar que era um amasso particularmente picante até mesmo para os padrões meus e do Sirius. Havia um jeito de urgência com que os dois se beijavam, como se esperassem por isso há anos e quando finalmente conseguiram realizar o seu desejo não queriam mais parar. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter notado a nossa presença, embora tenhamos feito muito barulho ao descer, aparentemente estavam demasiado ocupados para se preocupar com coisas mundanas como pessoas descendo as escadas.

Eu olhei para Sirius que tinha uma expressão triunfante e ao mesmo tempo petrificada na face. Eu não poderia estar diferente dele. Com um aceno de cabeça, nós dois concordamos que deveríamos pôr um fim naquilo antes que ficasse pior (ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista).

Eu pigarreei fraquinho e eles continuaram a se beijar. Sirius tossiu de um jeito particularmente escandaloso que eu tenho certeza que ele não usaria em condições normais de temperatura, pressão e agarração.

James levantou-se devagar e olhou com uma expressão aborrecida para a origem do ruído (dãã, nós!) que o tirara do momento mais feliz da vida dele. Lily também resolveu olhar, porém com uma expressão que emanava fúria (pelo visto ela havia mesmo gostado de se agarrar com o James, pra uma pessoa que o negou por quase metade da vida). Depois, os dois pareceram ficar muito desconcertados.

-Ah...eh..., me d-desculpe...e-eu...Ai, Merlin, que vergonha!

Eu e Sirius rimos da expressão mortificada da Lily, acompanhada das bochechas terrivelmente coradas. James também corou, mas apressou-se em esconder o rosto procurando algo, provavelmente sua camisa.

-Tudo bem, Lily. Sabíamos que isso um dia anda iria acontecer, só não esperávamos que fosse uma coisa tão...tão aberta ao público e escandalosa desse jeito. Vocês estavam piores do que eu e Sirius nos nossos encontros! – eu comentei, rindo e me sentando na ponta de um sofá. – Ah, James, a sua camisa. – completei ao ver que me sentara em cima de algo e entreguei a camisa a ele, que a vestiu absolutamente sem jeito.

-É! Vocês deveriam procurar um lugar mais reservado para fazer isso! – disse Sirius, se deitando no sofá em que eu estava, com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo. – Eu e Marlene preferimos fazer isso no quarto hoje mais cedo.

-Oras, Sir...O que você disse? – James pareceu espantado, assim como Lily.

Eu dei uma risadinha e olhei para Sirius, que também sustentava uma expressão alegre.

-Nós estamos namorando, James. – Sirius disse, sorrindo.

-Puxa! Que coisa repentina, eu não esperava algo assim de nenhum dos dois. – Lily comentou, com a mão apoiada no queixo, feliz que o assunto fosse desviado para algo que não envolvesse sua vida amorosa.

-Podemos dizer o mesmo de vocês. Bom, na verdade, eu e Marlene esperávamos, sim.

Houve um silêncio por alguns segundos, em que os quatro se olharam de maneira divertida e depois todos nós explodimos em risadas.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, conversando sobre assuntos banais e rindo, pouco nos preocupando com as aulas da manhã que perdemos (uma coisa incrivelmente nova para a Lily). Até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

-Hei, Six! Eu odeio dizer isso, mas acho que você ganhou a aposta.

-Uuh! E não é que é verdade? Vai passando um galeão, aí, Lene! – ele me disse, estendendo a mão.

-Que aposta vocês dois fizeram? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Ah, bem, é que eu apostei que você iria até a Ala Hospitalar e pediria desculpas ao James e depois sairia correndo e o Sirius apostou que vocês dois estariam se agarrando por aí. Então, infelizmente, ele ganhou.

Lily e James se entreolharam e riram. Eu e Sirius, por nossa vez, também nos entreolhamos, mas ficamos com expressões confusas.

-Afinal, nenhum dos dois perdeu essa aposta. – disse James, por fim, parando de rir. – As duas coisas aconteceram, na verdade.

-Ah, Sirius, nem pra apostar você serve! – eu o provoquei.

-Calúnia! Isso é intriga da oposição! – ele brincou, sacudindo o dedo indicador, mas ele acrescentou, assumindo uma voz maliciosa – Mas eu sirvo para outras coisas, Lene. Quer experimentar?

-Só se for agora!

Nós dois nos levantamos e fomos em direção as escadas do dormitório masculino, não sem antes Sirius lançar um olhar divertido para James e Lily, que sustentavam expressões confusas no rosto, e dizer:

-Se vocês quiserem podem usar o quarto depois que nós sairmos! Tenho certeza de que vocês mal podem esperar por isso. – e, dizendo isso, Sirius subiu as escadas e trancou a porta atrás de si.

FIM


End file.
